Spectating from Airplanes
by lolagurll124
Summary: Kaylin, both a scientist and Grace's neice, goes to Pandora and is swept away by its natural beauty. What she didn't expect was to be swept away by something- or rather, someONE- that wasn't a plant. Tsu'tey X OC


**Here's another ff. Sorry about not writing on the other story, but yeah. I'm seriously in love with this movie right now. Hope you like it, remember to review!**

**Spectating from Airplanes**

**Chapter one: Pretend**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Did you know that when you're in cyro, you don't dream at all? Not one dream. Not one thought-turned-story for you to watch while you sleep in space for years. Instead, your eyes closed, then they opened in what you felt was for only a couple seconds later, when it had been years. The feeling you get waking up is unexplainable, though it felt something akin to a hangover. Just don't tell Auntie Grace that I know what a hangover feels like. Sure, I'm old enough to drink, even without the years in cyro, but she can be a little bit protective. Not as bad as my mom, but still.

I walked leisurely out of the shuttle, behind all of the marines who were jogging briskly out… though, though they did so only after looking me up and down and smirking at my blushing face. Stupid pigs. I wasn't beautiful but I guess I was my own form of pretty if you looked closely. I had pale skin and freckles with light brown hair that had a lot of layers in it and blond highlights. My eyes were an odd mixture of blue, green, hazel, and amber. I was pretty damn short, the shortest out of my mother, my aunt, and my cousin. I was only 5 feet, three inches. I didn't have too many curves or too little for my height and body weight.

I stood in the middle of all the chaos, holding my bag and gaping though my exo-pack at all the foliage surrounding the perimeter of the base. I had only ever seen plastic plants back at home. I stiffened though when I felt someone behind me, wayyy too close for comfort. "Hey babe." Some guy's voice said, obviously trying his hardest to get me to swoon at his feet and demand that he kiss me. I whipped around with my eyes narrowed. He was cute, with dark brown hair in an army cut and blue eyes, but if he was an ass then he could forget about me even talking to him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one foot, trying to look as threatening as a girl my height could look. It kind of went wrong though, because I had to look up at him, but hey, I had to look up at pretty much everyone. He just smirked at me and brushed my arm lightly with the back of his hand. I backed up a step but he just came forward one.

"What do you say to me giving you a tour of the base, darling?" He asked, being extremely cocky and leaning closer to me, as if he expected me to kiss him right there. I scowled at him. Butt face.

"Nope, I have better things to do and better people to talk to." I replied snarkily, cocking an eyebrow at him and turning on my heel, walking into the base and leaving him standing there with his mouth gaping open. I really had no idea where I was supposed to be going so I just wandered around. Surely they wouldn't give us any sort of briefing would they? I was a scientist, not a marine, did I really need to be briefed? I certainly didn't think so. So, I just followed all the signs there were to the lab.

I was just about to walk past one of the doors when I heard a very familiar voice say, "Where's my goddamn cigarette?" I squealed and ran through the door, running straight up to a woman in her fifties with curly red shoulder length hair. "AUNTIE GRACE!" I yelled, causing some of the scientists to jump and glare at me. I didn't care though, I just ran right up to her and threw my arms around her, my feet off the ground due to her height. She laughed and hugged me back, causing some of the scientist's mouths to drop open. "Its so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Step back and let me look at you, Kaylin!" She said excitedly. I did what she asked, grinning like crazy. She looked at me and held my face in between her hands, smiling a smile that almost looked sad. "You've grown up so much… you look just like your mother did when she was your age." She sniffed and my eyes got wide.

"Come on Auntie Grace, don't start crying or I will too." She nodded and took time to pull herself together, taking deep breaths. I hugged her again and squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!" She laughed again. "Can I see my Avatar now? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure. Follow me and we can catch up later." I nodded obediently, following her out of the room and down the hallway a bit, to a different room. I walked up to an area in the room with a single tank filled with a blue liquid surrounding a female Avatar who looked suspiciously like myself, only a _whole lot _prettier. Her long black hair was in a thick braid, her eyes closed with her eyelids fluttering gently every now and then. Her skin was a light blue, probably the lightest any Na'vi would get, with slightly darker stripes brushed across her skin. Her tahni swirling around her face, down her neck, to her stomach and wrapping around her arms and legs. Her eyelashes were long like feather-dusters and her lips were full. She had a cat-like nose and her ears were like an elf's. Surely that couldn't be me.

"Auntie Grace. This is mine?" She nodded. "You didn't mix up my DNA with someone else's did you?" She laughed, "No." I smiled. "When do I get to take her out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. A Marine, a scientist, yourself and I are going up to the mountains to-" I cut her off, "THE FLOATING MOUNTAINS OF PANDORA?!" I questioned loudly. She laughed and nodded. "We're going up there to get away from all these trigger-happy idiots. The Marine got his Avatar accepted into the village. I don't want him ruining this. He said he could probably get at least you in, since you're new, but we'll see." I jumped up and down happily. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The next day, I met Jake Sully. The Marine. He was in a wheelchair. He was funny, in a sarcastic, snarky way. He didn't look at me like I was a piece of meat and he seemed to enjoy being around me. He and I were alike in some ways. We both liked being sarcastic and he had some pretty good comebacks. Norm Spellman was nice too, so was Trudy, who I thought I would get along with just great. We flew there with our Avatars strapped in the back. I had tested mine out way early this morning and It had been one of the most extraordinary things I had ever done. The mountains were amazing. They were full of long-grass that wavered in the wind and flowers that looked like they had been carved by an expert sculptor. The shack, however, was less than wonderful. I suppose it was homey in a way, but that was the only appeal it had. It was metal and probably one of the ugliest thing on this planet, though it could just be the stark contrast between the shack and plants on the rest of the floating rock that it rested on. I went to sleep that night with anticipation stirring up my stomach. Tomorrow Jake would try to take me into the village.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, though I can't promise anything other than how this one will be going along a lot faster than my Twilight fanfiction. XD**


End file.
